Vicious Trollop
by brittaden
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots. L/L.
1. Text

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

 **So this is my first step into the world of smut. I was inspired and this one shot was born. Again, my first smutty story so I hope it's good. This is just a one shot, if I continue it will be with other random one shots in the world of smut. Not necessarily connected to this.**

 **This takes place sometime between the end of Season 7 and AYITL.**

 **Just to be clear, the italics are Lorelai's texts to Luke.**

* * *

Lorelai watched as Luke moved around the diner, clearing plates and glasses from tables now that the lunch rush was over. She had offered to help but he refused, telling her to stay seated and enjoy her coffee and cheeseburger. And she was. She was going to continue taking her time. This past week she had put in more then enough hours at the inn, it could survive without her since she decided to take an extra long lunch break. Perks of being the owner.

She enjoyed the long lunch breaks where she could linger in the diner long after all of the customers were gone and just watch him work. Sure most of it was clearing plates and cleaning up after every guest and no one would consider those a turn on but she enjoyed watching him move around the diner. The way his muscles flexed underneath the flannel that covered up way too much in her opinion and how he always stuffed the order pad down into the waistband of his jeans…needless to say it was a turn on for her. It was long before she would ever admit it to herself.

An idea forming in her head, she reached into the side pocket of her purse and pulled out her phone. Her fingers glided over the touch screen, typing out a short message before she hit send. She watched him for any indication that he had received her text but none came.

"Check your phone," Lorelai said as he stopped in front of her on the other side of the counter.

"I'm working," Luke replied. He grabbed a rag and began to wipe down the counter in front of her.

She leaned over the counter that he had just wiped on. "Check your phone. Trust me, it will be worth your while."

He huffed and caught her gaze but dropped the rag down onto the counter and reached into the pocket of his jeans. He was less familiar with the phone Lorelai had insisted they both upgrade to but the message soon popped up on his screen.

" _What are you wearing?"_

"What is this?" Luke asked her. She was no longer leaning on the counter but watching him carefully. "You see me, you know what I'm wearing."

She remained silent. Her fingers glided over the touchscreen once more as she composed a message. As she pressed send, she looked up at him and gave him a smile. Seconds later, his phone buzzed and a new message popped up.

" _I tell you mine if you tell me yours."_

He sighed, unaware of where she was going with this. "Again, I can see you. I know what you're wearing." He lowered his voice. "The black flippy skirt, it's been a while but I approve."

Still she remained silent and composed yet another message. This one was much shorter and as he read it, Luke began to catch on to her little game.

" _Underneath."_

He was starting to enjoy this game of back and forth and just hoped her answer was what he had imagined. He pressed down onto the counter, his face just inches from hers.

"What are you wearing?"

She didn't speak, opting for the move she pulled twice before. His reaction was exactly what she had expected when he read the short message on his phone.

" _Nothing."_

He cleared his throat and was going to ask if she was serious but the expression on her face told him that she was serious. He was suddenly so glad that he insisted Cesar take a lunch break away from the diner. He didn't have enough time to think about how she was just across the counter from him, sitting on his stool without absolutely nothing on under her skirt, before his phone buzzed again alerting him to another message.

" _Want to check?"_

He had dreamed of this since the first time she came into the diner without underwear on. Only that time is was announced by her daughter. He wondered how many times since then she had wandered into the diner with absolutely nothing on under her clothing. He knew she hadn't since they had been together, at least she never made it obvious.

Before he knew it, she had joined him on his side of the counter, plucked his phone from his hand, and was guiding his hand underneath his skirt. He looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one could see them from Taylor's ice cream parlor but she had thought this through and positioned herself so it looked as if they were just talking.

She finally spoke again when she moved his hand up her thigh just far enough to prove that she wasn't lying. "Told you."

He had her pressed back against the counter now. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

She could feel him growing hard against her. "I think I have some idea." She placed her hand over his that was still under her skirt and encouraged him to move. "Feel what you do to me?"

His fingers glided over her center. She was deliciously wet. "God Lorelai," he breathed into her ear.

"Not my name," she quipped. She bit her lip when his fingers continued to dance over her center. "All this time, watching you work, this is what you do to me."

He pressed his lips roughly to hers while his fingers moved faster underneath her skirt. She broke the kiss and the moan that escaped her lips shuttered him back to reality. They were still in the diner, in the daytime, in full view of Taylor's ice cream parlor, and the door wasn't even locked meaning just about anyone could walk in and catch them.

He removed his hand from underneath her skirt and pressed one more kiss to her lips. "Meet you upstairs."

While she made a dash for the stairs, already unbuttoning her blouse, he was a reckless man as he rushed across the diner to flip the open sign to closed. When he made it to the stairs leading to his old apartment, he saw that she was kind enough to leave a trail of her clothing leading all the way up to the open door.

When he entered the apartment, she was laid across his whole bed and he was thankful that they decided to keep it up there after he finally moved in with her. He could barely take the sight of her with one hand caressing her breast and the other coming dangerously close to her center. He managed to get his shoes off and his flannel as he made his way towards her.

She smiled at him when he joined her on the bed. "Nice of you to join me."

"You're telling me," he murmured before pressing his lips to her skin and kissing his way up her leg. Just before he reached where she was guiding him, he scooted down the bed and continued the process again on the opposite leg.

She moaned his name softly as he pressed kisses to her inner thighs. He was building her up, sucking on her skin just hard enough to leave a mark and then soothing it with his tongue. She normally hated hickeys, except with him and how he left them in only spots he would see.

Her fingers tangled in his hair while she urged him to give her what she wanted. "Please Luke, please."

He took her not so subtle hints and moved his tongue over her clit in a short, flicking motion. She bucked her hips up towards him, craving more and he was happy to oblige. His tongue rolled over her clit before he took her into his mouth.

"Yes Luke, right there," she moaned, tightening the grip she had on his head. "I'm so close."

His tongue circled her clit while he gently pushed a finger into her. He knew exactly what she liked, how to drive her up, and then finally get her over that edge. Every time his finger moved over a particularly sensitive spot, he could hear her gasp and then moan his name. It was all too soon for him that he felt her began to tense around him and he redoubled his efforts to get her off though he could do this for much longer.

She could feel it building up and she was so close. She held him tightly to her and it was just seconds later that she felt out a loud cry and shuddered with her release. With Luke, she was always amazed at how fast he could get her there, and how he never failed at it.

Her expression was dreamy as he soothed her with his tongue then finally kissed his way up her body until their lips met. She pulled him into a searing kiss, their tongues tangling as she took the advantage and flipped them over so she straddled him.

"You're wearing too many clothes," she said while her hands pulled his t-shirt over his head. She kissed him again while her hands worked on his belt buckle and she did her best to push his jeans down from her position.

He lifted his hips up and helped her stripping him of his jeans and then boxers. She feathered kisses across his chest, making her way down his body and to his cock. She took him in her hand and pressed a kiss to the head of his cock.

"Lorelai," he moaned.

She seemed to take the hint he was trying to give as she released him and moved up his body. His hands went to her hips and her hands went to his chest when she lowered herself down onto him. She sank onto him slowly, relishing in the moment before he was fully sheathed in her.

Leaning forward to kiss him, she circled hips causing him to groan against her lips. One of his hands slipped from her hips and moved towards her breasts. She moaned when he caressed her, his fingers moved over her hard nipples. With one last tantalizing kiss, she pushed herself up and began to ride him.

They moved together with a well practiced ease, their hips rising and falling to meet one another at the same pace. His hands now gripped her ass as he guided her up and down his shaft. Her head was thrown back while he thrust up into her, filling her up.

She increased their pace first, steadying herself on him now so she was watching him as they both hurried to their release. She could tell by the way his hands gripped her tighter and the way her name tumbled from his lips, that he was close. She was close too, she just needed that extra little push. And she was glad that he knew her so well when he released his grip on her with one hand and moved his thumb to her clit.

"Fuck," she cried out when his thumb circled her clit just right. "Come with me Luke," she begged, right on the edge of her release.

Feeling her beginning to tighten around him was enough to send him over the edge calling out her name among a few expletives. Her sentiments were the same when she followed soon after, riding out the aftershocks of her release before she collapsed onto his chest.

She smiled when he felt him running his fingers through her hair before placing a kiss on top of her head. She pressed a few kisses to his warm chest then worked her way back up to his lips where they shared a long kiss, slowly drinking each other in.

Eventually the kiss broke and she moved off of him and onto the bed. She curled into his side, one of her legs thrown over his, and her head resting on her shoulder. His strong arm enveloped her waist and held her close.

"Hey Luke," she called out to him when his eyes started to drift shut.

"Yes Lorelai?"

She grinned up at him and pressed herself even closer to his side when she whispered into his ear. "What are you wearing?"

* * *

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Movies

**Back again with another sort of smutty one-shot that just delves right into the action this time. Still an amateur at this. But since I can't seem to focus on writing out an actual multi-chapter story because I keep getting stuck, I can write a little one-shot every now and then.**

 **This is going to be a series of stand-alone smutty one-shots, some prompts on tumblr, some not. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

Lorelai presses her lips to his neck, switching in between nipping his skin with her teeth and soothing the skin with soft kisses. Her hand travels down his chest and to the waistband of his jeans. She smiles against his skin when he moves his hand on top of hers and takes it in his grasp.

"Stop," he whispers, not taking his eyes off the movie screen. "Not here."

"Come on Luke," she mumbles in between kisses. She brings the hand that he's not holding onto into the mix and slips it under his flannel. "Just let me touch you."

He shifts in his seat, trying to be distracted by the movie playing and willing his body to not respond to her touches. Not here. "We're surrounded by people."

She lifts her head from his shoulder and looks around the darkened theater at the various couples and random groups all wrapped up in their own lives and they movie they paid to see. Their row, however, is empty save for the two of them. The closest couple to them is a row down and a few seats away.

She resumes her necking, kissing across his flannel clad shoulder and up his neck until her lips brush against his ear. "They're all watching the movie. They're not even going to notice."

He notices that she's right, no one is paying any attention to them and he wonders if this is the reason she insisted on sitting at the very back of the movie theater that had plenty of empty seats. Or the reason she insisted on going to see this movie despite them seeing just two weeks ago when it was still a new release. Still he maintains his grip on her hand when she tries to wiggle it loose and undo his belt buckle which causes her to giggle. Her free hand still roams underneath his flannel, her nails barely and delicately scraping against his skin.

He turns his attention away from the movie and towards her. "What's gotten into you tonight?" he asks, though he's not upset at the direction she's taking, he just wishes it was in private.

"Hopefully you," she answers, giving him a teasing smile that he knows very well.

"Lorelai," he admonishes her. Betrayal comes when he can't stop the smile that's only for her.

"Not here, of course" Lorelai whispers, "Though I'm not completely opposed to the idea."

She manages to wiggle her hand loose from his grip and brings it to the side of his face. She caresses the light stubble she enjoys on him before using her leverage on him to bring him closer and plant a kiss on his lips. She's soft, gentle, and teasing while giving a preview of what's to come.

"Haven't you ever thought about it?" she asks, pulling away from the kiss. "Doing something so private in a public place?"

He doesn't answer, he's a little too distracted by the way her hand is still stroking over his abdomen underneath his flannel. His muscles tense as her hand moves slowly and deliberately higher up and then trails down, stopping just short of the waistband of his jeans all the while she's continued nuzzling against him and he's trying to focus on the movie. Not that he's at all interested. How can he be when she's next to him, touching and caressing him and whispering in his ear?

"I have," she admits, her breath hot against his skin. "It kind of turns me on."

He growls her name just low enough for her to hear, "Lorelai."

Testing the waters, she moves her hand out from underneath his flannel and runs it over the bulge forming in his jeans. She cups him through the rough denim, enjoying the feel of him hardening with her touch.

"If you want me to stop, tell me," Lorelai whispers. "I can stop at any time and we can finish watching the movie, save the fun for later. I just wanted to see if you were up to it."

He shifts abruptly in his seat and her hands fall away from him. For a moment, she wonders if she's taken things too far and pushed him out of his comfort zone which is the last thing she wants to do but he assuages her fears when he roughly snatches his jacket off and lays it across his lap.

Before she can even ask, he breathes out her name, "Lorelai."

She smiles before she covers his lips with hers. "Say no more," she mumbles against him while her hands slip underneath his jacket and make quick work of undoing his belt buckle.

He sighs. "I can't believe the things you talk me into."

She grins at him. "Just try not to be too loud."

She shushes him and reminds him again to be quiet when he gasps at her initial touch. As she wraps her hand around him and begins to slowly rub up and down his length, she presses her lips to his neck once more. All pretense of actually watching the movie is lost on her. Getting him to fool around with her in the back of the movie theater was her plan all along and she was certain that he could guess that.

Her fingers graze over the head of his cock and she can feel the vibrations against her lips as he tries to stifle a groan. She gives him a gentle squeeze and slightly twists her hand, rubbing the pre-cum around the head before she encircles his shaft once again.

"I love the way you feel in my hand," she tells him quietly. "Always so hard for me."

He lets a groan escape from his mouth. "You have no idea."

She continues stroking his length, going from base to tip, making sure she pays special attention to the head on every upstroke. "But I love the way you feel inside of me even more. So hard and long, filling me up."

With her breath hot against his skin, her hand fondling him, and her lips delicately grazing against his now warmed skin, her name forms a whisper on his lips. He turns to her and greedily kisses her. In turn, she grips him with a little more force, speeding up her strokes.

"I've thought about this before," she says honestly, a little out of breath from his kisses. "I get so wet imagining you teasing me under the table while we're out at a restaurant. Or me teasing you, like now. Having to stay quiet while you tease me, bring me to the edge…getting so close to coming but having to hide it, so no one will no what kind of dirty things we're up to."

He glances around to make sure they haven't drawn any attention to themselves and finds that everyone is still wrapped in up in the movie. With that information, he lets his eyes close and he imagines what's she describing. He sees her in his mind, biting her lip and whispering how he's driving her crazy while he pushes aside her panties and slips a finger inside her underneath their table, driving her up until she's desperate and then finally clenches around his finger.

"I've thought about you in the diner," she whispers. She slows her strokes down, teasing him. "When it's slow or you're closing but there's still a chance that someone might come in, I've imagined ducking behind the counter and taking you in my mouth. No one could see me, they wouldn't know. Meanwhile I'm on my knees, wrapping my lips around you and taking all of you in."

He groans her name again, vividly imagining her glancing up at him from behind the diner counter with the teasing smile that he's grateful he knows so well. "Lorelai."

"Open your eyes," she urges him. "You have to keep watch."

She ducks her head to his lap and wraps her lips around him before she slides down to where her hand rests. She holds him in her mouth for a moment before she brings her head back up, stroking her tongue along his shaft. Her tongue swirls around the head of his cock while her hand strokes his shaft.

He glimpses down at her just as she takes him fully in her mouth again and he thrusts slightly up into her hot, wet mouth. He's already so close from the earlier teasing that he knows he's not going to last much longer.

As she starts to move again, she drags her tongue flat against his length and over the head as her hand slides down him and moves to cup his balls. She takes just the head in her mouth, repeatedly swirling her tongue around the ridge before she doubles her efforts and starts to suck him harder.

He runs his fingers through her hair and fights to keep his eyes open. He notices people shifting in their seats but no one has noticed them. His hands tighten in her hair as she increases her tempo and before long he feels his orgasm coursing through him. He whispers her name sharply through clenched teeth when he can't hold back anymore.

She keeps her lips wrapped around him through his orgasm, slightly bobbing her head as he pulses and releases into her mouth. She loves the way he's ever so gently thrusting his hips as he fills her. She uses her tongue on him as the pulses die down and he comes back down to earth. Slowly, she tapers off and lets him fall limp from her mouth. Gently, she tucks him back into his boxers, placing a soft kiss on the cotton, before she zips him back up.

When she turns to look at him, he's smiling that smile that she knows is just for her. "I have no idea what brought that on but thank you."

Lorelai smiles at him, pleased with herself. "I thought you would see things my way."

"Mhmm," Luke murmurs in agreement. It's his turn to nuzzle against her. "Now it's my turn." He catches her earlobe in between his teeth and teases it with his tongue causing her to moan softly. "But with what I have planned, I'm taking you home."

"Luke," she whispers, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "I'm all yours."

* * *

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**


	3. Under the Table

**Even though this do work as stand-alone one shots, this one serves as a sequel to the previous chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

"We would like a little more privacy."

Lorelai studies Luke as he tells the hostess this when presented with a table in the middle of the restaurant. When the hostess abides by the request and begins leading them to the back of the restaurant, she slips her arms around Luke's and presses herself to his side.

"We would?" she asks.

Luke turns his head towards her and the smirk on his face alone is enough to tell her that they would indeed need a little more privacy than was offered before. "We would," he confirms then thanks the hostess when she offers them a round booth tucked away in the corner.

"Color me intrigued," she says as she goes to remove her coat but pauses when he moves to stand behind her.

He slides his arm underneath her coat and around her waist. Slowly, his hand glides over the curve of her hips and comes to a rest on the swell of her breast. He knows that she's not wearing a bra, claiming that it didn't work with her dress when they were getting ready for their night out. He smiles to himself when he hears her breath hitch as he caresses her gently through the material of her dress. It's just the start of what he had planned tonight.

Lorelai wants to lean into his touch to encourage him but before she can, he's sliding her coat down her arms, sliding into the booth, and patting the spot next to him for her to join him.

Sidling across the leather booth, she asks, "You do realize where we're at, right?"

"I'm aware," Luke answers. "That's why I asked for a more private booth."

She grins, leaning in close to him. "So, we can make out between courses?"

"Something like that."

The look he gives her as he answers makes her swallow hard and his gaze is only broken when the waiter comes up to their table and begins his spiel of tonight's special and suggestions on what to start them off with. She orders a glass of wine and as Luke opts to stick with just water for now, she feels his palm lands heavily on her thigh.

Lorelai is asked if they're ready to order and her breathing is already shaky when she says they still need a minute as his hand begins to toy with the hem of her dress; his fingertips gliding along her smooth skin and then inching her dress up her thighs. As soon as the waiter turns to leave, she turns to Luke and plays coy.

"What do you think you're doing there?"

The same smirk from moments before reappears on his face. "You know I like to give as much as I receive." He leans in and she meets him halfway where he presses his lips to hers. "Maybe even more."

A moan escapes her lips and she quickly catches herself remembering that they're not alone and though their booth is tucked away in the corner of the restaurant, they can still be seen and definitely heard. She's sitting at a vantage point, giving a good view of the other patrons meaning they can see her as well. Luckily a thick tablecloth spills generously over the edges of the table concealing just how close his fingers keep inching towards her center. How his fingers keep stroking up and down her thigh, his palm flattening on her thigh as he cups the heated skin, and how her panties are now practically soaked through.

Luke waits until the waiter comes back to take it one step further. He's the first to give his order when she deflects to him since she's been a little too distracted to even glance at the menu. When she's placing her order, he makes his move. As his fingers found their mark with unerring accuracy, Lorelai gasped and straightened in her seat. He didn't stop, instead he circled her panty-covered clit with his finger while she covered her slip-up with a laugh and an excuse about how she's very excited for dinner.

"Excited for dinner, huh?" Luke whispers when they're alone again. "That's what has you this wet?"

Lorelai whimpers quietly as fingers continue to dance over her clit, rubbing side to side, the lace of her panties providing a wonderful friction against the sensitive nub. "It's you, always you. You do this to me."

He can tell by her erratic breathing that she's enjoying the way her panties rub against her, the lace giving a roughness that is certainly welcomed, but given the tight space in the booth, he doesn't need another obstacle in his way. "Take off your underwear," he requests.

"Demanding," she purrs. Her hands joins his under the table and she hooks her fingers into the side of her panties. With a little fidgeting in her seat, she manages to slide her panties down her legs and over her heels. She presents with a sinful smile and by dropping them in his lap. "As you requested."

He runs his fingers over the small scrap of fabric that she refers to as underwear. The lace is soaked through, evident that this is turning her just as much as she said it would. He pockets the underwear before his hand moves back between her legs and seeks out her wetness.

Luke parts her outer lips with his fingers, finding her wet, warm, and waiting. He gives just a little, pressing forward so she envelops his fingers. But just as quickly as he gives he takes away, running his fingers up the length of her center and teasing her clit once again.

"Please Luke," she begs, her face fixed with a smile hoping that she's giving nothing away. "Please, please, please."

This time, he obliges. He dips in finger in her wetness, testing, before he slips a finger inside. He nearly groans at the feeling of her surrounding his finger. Instead, he watches as she bites her lip when he starts to slowly pump his finger in and out.

She's not watching him as he watches her. She's watching out for the other people in the restaurant, making sure that no one has noticed anything up with them. Luckily, their tucked-away-in-the-corner booth seems to be working for them, She leans forward, grinding herself onto his hand as she rests her elbows on the table.

He marvels at how well she's able to hide her mounting pleasure. The only sign is the quiet, barely noticeable tremor that rocks her body as she writhes against his palm. Her composure is lost for just a moment when she slips a second finger inside her and keeps a steady rhythm pumping it in and out. She ducks her head and whispers "fuck" under her breath.

He drops a kiss to her shoulder and reminds her to keep quiet. They don't want to be caught.

She stills her rocking hips as their waiter approaches with their food. Luke does the opposite of her and begins stroking her deeper as the waiter lingers in front of them asking if everything is okay and if there is anything that they need. She ekes out a "thank you" just as Luke flicks his thumb across her hard clit.

When the waiter leaves them alone, she starts grinding against his pumping hand again. She soon develops a rhythm with his ministrations, rocking against him to get his fingers as deep as they can go. Her breathing starts to quicken and becomes more ragged.

Luke knows that she's close. He's spent his time slowly building her up, teasing her, listening to her beg and try her best to keep her composure so no one knows that naughty things that they're up to underneath the table. He still can't believe that she actually talked him into letting her go down on him in the movie theater and even more so that she presented him with one of her fantasies that led to him fucking her with his fingers underneath the table in a crowded restaurant.

And now he wants to see her come. To clench down on his fingers while her orgasm courses through her body forcing her to stay silent so she doesn't attract attention.

"This really turns you on, doesn't it?" Luke asks as he crooks his fingers inside of her, hitting just the right spot. "The chance that someone might know what we're up to, that they might know that my fingers are deep inside of you right now."

Lorelai nods her head, knowing that her voice would betray her if she dared to speak to answer him.

Luke feels her coming undone on his fingers. He studies her as she presses her lips tightly together, desperate to not make any noise as his fingers stroke her g-spot. One of her hands is clutching the tablecloth while her other hand clenches and unclenches by her side. She ducks her head then turns to him. Her face is starting to get flushed and her eyes are pleading with him to take her over the edge.

Luke begins stroking her faster, applying as much pressure as he could from his position. She's so close and he's determined to make her come right there on their leather book in their secluded corner in the restaurant. He hears her little pants of pleasure, the sighs that she can't hold back even through clenched teeth. He watches as her eyes glaze over as the very first hint of an orgasm begins coursing through her body.

He slows down his strokes as her orgasm rolls through her body but he doesn't remove his fingers. She gives up some pretense of not trying to be caught and rests her forehead on the table as he continues to pumps in and out. Seconds later, he removes his fingers from her and rests his hand on her thigh. His other hands starts to rub soothing circles on her back, letting her come down from her high, letting her pleasure abate.

He's holding the glass of water out to her when she lifts her head from the edge of the table. Her skin is pink and flushed and there's a satisfied gleam to her eyes as she accepts the water and takes a sip. She's still getting her breathing under her control as she fans herself with her hand, trying to cool down a little. Her eyes widen when he brings his hand up from her thigh and tastes her.

She tugs on the collar of his shirt and uses her leverage to kiss him deeply, not caring if anyone saw that. She pulls back with a smile on her face that matches his. "That was amazing babe," she whispers. "But I need to feel you inside me."

"Waiter!" Luke barks out. "Check!"

She laughs when he barks out another call for the waiter and reminds him that they also need doggie bags because he had her a little too distracted and she didn't get to eat and there was no way she was leaving a full plate of perfectly good food on the table. He reaches into his pants pockets and pulls out the keys.

"You go on out to the truck, I'll be out in just a minute."

She fixes her dress and grabs her coat from the end of the booth, "Just don't take too long. I might have to take matters into my own hands."

"Don't you dare."

She presses a kiss to his cheek. "Hurry up."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

 **And as always, reviews are not necessary but appreciated.**


	4. A Show

**Back with another one. This one was prompted by a request on Tumblr.**

* * *

"Don't touch me. Just watch."

Her words are forceful, stopping his hands in mid-air when he tried to reach out to her and bring her closer. His hands dropped back to the mattress at the tone of her voice. She stood in front of him, hands on her hips, dressed in lingerie she had purchased and teased him with earlier when she dropped by the diner with shopping bags in hand. The diner had closed early tonight after her promises of lacy things meant for his eyes only.

With a lecherous smile, she bent down so she was at his eye level. She noted how his eyes drifted down her body to her breasts in the demi push bra that really was only a bra in a loose definition of the word. She knew she looked good. Great even. And she was going to show it off.

"Just sit back and let me give you a show."

Her words were hot against his skin as she whispered in his ear. She put her hands on either side of his head and kissed him passionately, pulling back only when he reached out for her again.

"Remember, no touching," she reminded him, straightening back up and walking across the room and away from him.

They had experimented with control before. Usually they had a good give and take but there were times he found that she liked to be bossed around. But, every now and then, she flipped the script and they played by her rules. Tonight, was shaping up to be one of those nights.

He was already incredibly turned on.

Music began to drift through the room and as it did, she began to move. She still had her back to him but he was entranced as she moved her hips to the beat of the music. She stayed that way, her back to him, swaying her hips from side to side, for a little while longer before she spun to face him.

She was relieved to find that he wasn't laughing his head off and was instead watching her like she was his fantasy come to life. She had never given a lap dance or ever even attempted to one so broaching the idea with Luke was new territory. She figured it couldn't go over too badly since she knew he was definitely a lingerie guy when it came to her but there was still a tiny part of her that had been worried over the idea.

The music played and she moved towards him. She was close enough to be within reach, teasing him with the idea that he could possibly touch her while she danced but reminding him that he couldn't, per her rules for now.

"Lorelai," he whispered, moaning out her name though she hadn't touched him. Yet.

"Not done with the dancing."

She moved her body sinuously to the beat. Her hands traced along the outline of her bra, cupped her own breasts, and tweaked at her nipples through the thin lace of her bra. She moaned before letting her hands drift down her body as she continued to move for him. A smile crossed her face when she noticed her dance was having its desired effect and he was fighting his own battle as he tried not to touch her.

She decided to tease him further.

Her hands tugged at the string of her panties, letting them snap back against her skin before she slipped one hand into the lace and slowly rubbed herself. She let out a moan as she touched herself for him, knowing that he loved to watch her pleasure herself at times. She felt empowered by his gaze and continued her little charade of pleasuring herself while she stood before him.

She didn't want to come. Not yet. She wasn't done with her dance. So she removed her hand from her panties and lifted her fingers to his lips.

As he took her fingers in his mouth, tasting her, she straddled his lap. Her lips pressed against the hollow of his throat, feeling his pulse against her lips as she began to rock her hips against his arousal. He was already so hard for her and this sent tiny shocks of pleasure through her when she moved against him.

When his hands went to her hips again, she stopped all her movements.

"No touching," she reminded him. "Or I stop."

He dropped his head back and spoke his next words to the ceiling. "You're killing me here."

She wiggled in his lap. "You feel pretty alive to me."

"Lorelai," he intoned, the look in his eyes turned her on even more. If that was possible.

"Be patient," she whispered in his ear. "I'm not done yet."

She resumed her little dance on his lap, winding her arms around his neck for leverage as she continued to rock her hips against him. She pressed herself against him and the thin cotton t-shirt he wore. He was dressed in his usual sleep wear, gray sweatpants and an olive-green shirt. Her lips explored his neck, grazing over the spot she knew made him weak.

He moaned her name again and she smiled against his warm skin. She scraped her teeth gently over him then laved the spot with her tongue. She didn't say anything about him touching her when he crashed his mouth against hers. Instead, she automatically parted her lips and allowed him inside. It was a frantic exploration of tongues that had him wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

She pulled back and gently pushed his arms from around her waist.

"Patience," she reminded him, again.

He groaned and she laughed before promising him that it wouldn't be much longer.

With one hand, she pushed her fingers into her soaked panties and began to pleasure herself from him. She locked eyes with him as her fingers rubbed over her clit, causing her to moan out his name.

He leaned back, taking her in as she rocked her hips against her own hand. He couldn't deny that it was a turn-on to watch her touch herself, especially when she was calling out his name, but he just wanted to touch her for himself. He was aching, he was so hard. He knew she could feel him below her because she took turns between rubbing herself with her own hand and using his own arousal to get herself off.

She lifted her fingers to his lips again, allowing him to taste her while her other hand snaked downward and played with the waistband of his sweatpants. There was some fumbling because she was distracted by his mouth but, after a moment, she began to caress him.

Luke closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

"That good?" she teased.

"So good," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

Her thumb grazed over the head of his cock, swiping the pre-cum from the tip and spreading it down his shaft as she twists her hand around him and speeds up her strokes. She gives him a gentle squeeze and a strangled moan escapes his lips. Her touch always made him incoherent.

As much as she wanted to continue touching him, she didn't want to bring him to climax so soon. Not before she got to feel himself inside of her. While still stroking him, she used her free hand to push her panties to the side. She guided him to her center and his eyes snapped open as she rubbed the head of his cock against her slit.

She bit her lip as she rubbed his cock against her, soaking him with her wetness. Her teasing of him was starting to get to her. In a swift movement, she lifted herself up from his lap and impaled herself on him. They both let out a moan but she was quick to let him know that she was setting the pace. He would get his turn.

She moved slowly at first, angling herself so that her clit rubbed against him every time she lifted herself up and down. He filled her. Always so good. She knew he was holding back, all because she told him too, and while that turned her on, she needed him to let go.

She let her head drop back at the sensation of him filling her, at her moving up and down his cock, but she wanted more now.

"Please Luke," she begged wantonly. She met his eyes again. "Touch me."

He didn't give her anytime to adjust as he thrust up into her. But she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around him and held on for dear life. Her head dropped to his shoulder as his hands gripped her waist and set the pace, pounding up into her.

It was passionate. Hot. Primordial.

And over almost as soon as it began.

They were both so worked up there was no chance it was going to last long but neither regretted that fact as they cried out each other's names and collapsed onto the bed together.

Luke had fell backwards and she laid on top of him as they tried to catch their breath. After a little while, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she tilted her head back to look at him.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She laughed against him. "Don't ever apologize for that."

"It was short."

"I'm not complaining. Besides," she contracted her inner muscles and made him groan. "I'm not tired yet."

She squealed as he flipped them over and pressed her down into the mattress, telling her that he was now in the one in control.

* * *

 **As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Sunday Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

 **Back with another one. A lazy morning between a happy couple.**

* * *

Lorelai's in the state just between consciousness and slumber where everything in the waking world is still a little hazy when she feels his hand sliding up her thigh, underneath her nightshirt, and settling in the curve of her hips. She shifts underneath the covers, leaning into his touch and waiting for the moment he'll wrap his arm around her and pull her back against him. At that moment, as if he's reading her mind, his strong arm wraps around her waist and pulls her close.

She turns so she's facing him now and easily slips into a familiar position. Her head on his chest, her leg draped over his, and her arm wrapped around him as he arms slips around her back and holds her to him while she cuddles into him. She lifts her head and presses a few kisses to his t-shirt clad chest before mumbling a sleepy 'good morning'.

They lay there silently for a few minutes, him lightly stroking her back and her twirling her fingers in circles against his chest. With the hand that isn't on her back, he strokes her leg. Up and down, over her calf, the dip behind her knee, up her thigh, stopping just short of the flannel she wore. She arches into him, shifting her body so his hand travels further up - encouraging him.

"Don't stop now just because I'm awake," Lorelai teases, her eyes fluttering open to watch him.

His chest rumbles with the beginnings of a laugh. "Good morning to you too."

Her chin presses into his chest as she drinks in the sight of him. The slight bed-head, the sleepy quality to his smile, and the way he looks so content and peaceful. She loves this part of him, the side that only she gets to see.

He's admiring her in the same way. The way her hair curls, mussed by a night of sleep and before she's had a chance to even brush through it. Her bright eyes shining at him, still dazed with sleep. The way she's relaxing against him, happy.

In one swift move, Luke pulls her even closer so she's now practically laying on top of him. He kisses her, slowly, lazily, and with the knowledge that neither of them has to work today and they're free to stay in bed as long as they want. As they kiss, his hands start to roam again. He slips them under the flannel that covers her, his palms graze her ass and he gives her a gentle squeeze, massaging her over her underwear.

Lorelai hums in approval as she plants a kiss onto the corner of his mouth before peppering kisses along his jawline. She sinks her teeth into his earlobe before soothing the spot with her tongue. Dropping her lips to his neck, she expertly seeks out the spot just below his ear that she knows drive him crazy. Hearing his breath hitch and feeling his hands squeeze her just a little tighter, she smiles against his skin.

Pulling back, Lorelai places her knees on either side of his body, straddling him. Her hands go to his chest while his hands travel to her thighs. She tugs at the hem of his shirt until he sits up and helps her to take off his shirt. The shirt falls to the ground and he connects their lips again. She melts into the kiss and into him and guides him back down to the bed.

Lorelai runs her tongue over his bottom lip before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently. She releases him with a soft 'pop' then trails her lips down his body. Her pace is slow, taking the time to appreciate his body with her lips and tongue. She looks at him through her lashes and laves her tongue over his nipple, eliciting a groan from him.

She leaves a trail of wet kisses down his chest and abdomen, making her way to his boxers where she can feel him already hard and waiting for her. She falls back, off of him, just enough to remove his boxers and drop them off the side of the bed. She moves back over him, kneeling, while she takes in his cock in her hand and begins to stroke him. Slowly.

Her hands continue to stroke over his cock, up and down, as she ducks her head to his lap. She drags her tongue along his length before running her tongue over the head. Her lips wrap around the head of his cock and she applies suction, gently, swirling her tongue around him while her name tumbles from his lips.

He moves his hands into her hair when she takes him fully in her mouth. He uses the leverage he has and moves her head up and down on his cock. He moans freely when her mouth and hands work him expertly, stroking over what she doesn't take in her mouth and moving down to cup and caress his balls.

Lorelai takes him in even deeper when he guides her down. She moans around his cock, letting the vibrations pulse against his cock. It's when his hands tighten in her hair that she knows he's getting closer. Always a sure sign with him. She wants to taste him. She brings her head back up, focusing on the head of his cock while her hand strokes his shaft.

"Fuck," Luke groans when she looks up at him with her moist lips wrapped around his cock.

Hollowing out her cheeks, she took more of him in, sucking and using her tongue to drive him as crazy as he always drove her. She watches as his eyes roll in the back of his head while he thrusts up into her mouth. She redoubles her efforts, taking him in as far as she can, caressing his balls, and stroking over his shaft when she bobs her head up and down.

He calls out her name as his orgasm courses through him. She keeps her lips wrapped around him as he comes, still moving her head up and down his length as he releases into her mouth. He's gently thrusting into her mouth as his orgasm starts to taper off and she's still working him. She uses her tongue on him, feeling as he pulses against her while he comes down from his high.

She releases him, letting him fall limp from her mouth, before she's kissing his way back up his body. She's obviously moving too slow for him now because he pulls her up quickly and urgently kisses her. Lorelai rolls with him when he lifts them off the bed and uses his weight to push her back down into the mattress. Her arms wrap around him and holds him close as they make-out.

Slightly breathless, he pulls the same move she did before and starts to feather kisses along her jawline, dropping kisses to her neck, and working the spot he knows that can really get her going. She holds him there, not caring that he could very well be leaving a mark. She knows how to cover them up and his mouth just feels too good to stop him right now.

"Your turn," he mumbles between kisses.

His tongue moves against her skin, from her neck, across her collarbone, and to the top edge of the flannel she's wearing. His flannel that she wears. It's never looked better. She's quiet, aside from moans and whimpers, as his mouth explores her body that he knows so well. He starts to work on the buttons of the flannel, kissing each delicious bit of skin as it's exposed.

He latches onto her peaked nipple causing her to gasp and arch up into him. His hand slides across her warm skin giving her other breast just as much attention as he draws her nipple deeper into his mouth.

Her hands run through his hair, holding him in place. "Don't stop."

He lets go of her nipple, kissing his way across her chest, and repeating his earlier motions. Her hands are stroking everywhere, through his hair, over his shoulders, and down his back.

He goes back to unbuttoning the flannel and loving the skin as it is presented to him. She helps in pulling the flannel off and pushing it out of their way. He toys with the edge of her underwear, running his fingers underneath before slowly beginning to peel them away from her body. He gives her the same treatment, running his tongue over every bit of exposed skin as he works his way down to her center.

Lorelai has given up the pretense of being patient. Evident by the way she pushes his head down to where she wants him; where he finds her glistening and deliciously wet. He chuckles, avoiding, for now, where he knows that she wants him. Instead he opts for kissing her inner thigh, licking and sucking over the sensitive skin, coming as close to her center as he can before tapering off again and appreciating other aspects of her body.

"Luke," she whines impatiently.

He presses a kiss to her skin. "Patience."

"Has never been a virtue for me."

Luke presses another kiss to her skin. This time right above her center. "Almost there."

"Luke….oh yes," she moans, her previous thought interrupted, when he glides his tongue over her slit.

He licks at her sensitive folds, tasting her wetness. He's slow and deliberate with each stroke of his tongue, parting her lips and catching her clit with the very tip of his tongue before starting over again. When she starts to move in time with the strokes of his tongue, he slips his hands underneath her thighs and holds her flush against his exploring mouth. With the last stroke of his tongue through her slit, he slips her clit into his mouth.

Lorelai lifts up on her elbows to watch him as he alternates between sucking on her clit and slowly stroking it with his tongue. She locks eyes with him and the image of him knelt between her legs, his mouth on her clit, is too overwhelming. As usual. She falls back onto the bed, gripping the sheets and moaning out his name when he redoubles his efforts and catches her clit between his lips once again.

His sucking is soft but deliberate. One of her hands lets go of the sheets and glides through his hair, holding him in place as he works his mouth against her. Letting go of her thighs, he spreads her legs a little further before slipping a finger inside of her. He pumps his finger in and out slowly while never taking his mouth off of her.

"Please Luke," Lorelai begs, moving her hips in time with his strokes.

It's not long before he slips a second finger in and starts to speed up his strokes. Moans tumble forth from her lips and he can tell by the way she's starting to clench down around his fingers that's she's close. He curls his fingers inside of her, hitting her g-spot and encouraging her to come for him.

"Yes….fuck," she moans as his fingers hit just the right spot inside of her.

Between his mouth and his fingers, she's soon tumbling over the edge and calling his name up to the ceiling. His tongue continues to move over her slit, soothing her as her orgasm rushes through her body. He feels her shiver against him and he pulls back, giving her a little reprieve before he goes back to placing kisses along her inner thigh.

He stops when he hears her laugh.

She's catching her breath as she speaks. "Have I told you how happy I am you have Sundays off?"

He smiles at that, kissing his way back up her body until he reaches her lips. "I think you've proven it this morning."

"Well I am," she insists though he's not arguing. "That's one hell of a way to start the morning."

He drops a kiss on her lips. "We're not finished yet."

She plays along. "Oh, we're not?"

"Nope."

Their lips connect again as he guides himself into her. He pushes his cock into her slowly, not stopping until he's fully sheathed in her. He stays like, holding himself deep inside of her, for a minute before he begins to stroke in and out of her. Once he does start moving, he's not in a big hurry to speed things up.

Neither is she but she does wrap her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper every time pulls almost completely out. She helps to guide his thrusts, moving her hips in time with his, as they continue to kiss. The thrusts of his tongue mimic the thrust of his hips.

Not breaking the kiss, he grabs her leg and lifts it over his shoulder. She moans into his mouth when this new angle allows him to hit spots that he couldn't reach before. She tears her mouth from his and rolls her head to the side of the pillow when he begins to speed up his strokes. He holds her against him, pushing fully and completely into her before withdrawing almost fully and pushing into her again.

Each time he's deep within her, and he's so deep, Lorelai can't help but gasp. She arches into his touch, wanting a little more. Her hands are everywhere, stroking over his shoulders, scraping her nails across his back, running down the front of his chest, before she finally settles on her own chest. She starts to caress herself, knowing that he loves it when she touches herself.

The sight of her touching herself urges him on. His hands grip her hips as he starts to pound into her harder. The only sounds in the room are of their breathing and the gasps and moans coming from both of them.

He moves his arm underneath her and pulls her to him as he sits back on the bed, changing their position.

She wraps her legs around his waist as she sits in his lap and starts to ride him. His hands are on her ass, squeezing, as she rides him. The position is an assault on her senses. And he knows that. His hands are on her ass while his mouth gives his attention to her breasts. Sucking and licking with an occasional scrape of his teeth over her hardened nipple. Her arms circle around his neck, giving her the leverage she needs to ride him. From this position, her clit rubs up against him with every thrust.

They're both close.

He gives her a light tap on the ass which serves as a notion for her to speed up the roll of her hips into him. She feels herself start to clench around him and ducks her head to his shoulder when he thrusts up faster into her. He doesn't slow down her thrusts as she comes, calling out his name. He's just seconds behind her, still lazily thrusting into her as his release spills inside of her.

Her body sags against him as they both try to catch their breath. He kisses her neck then the side of her face before finally kissing the corner of her mouth and then her lips. Their kiss is slow, reminiscent of the one shared just after waking. She presses a kiss to his jaw, working her way to his ear.

"I really love you having Sundays off."

He expresses the same sentiments as he pulls her back down into bed with him. They're now at the foot off the bed but she manages to get their blanket and pull it over him while talking about how now all they need is breakfast in bed to make this a perfect morning.

* * *

 **A** **s always, reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Forward

**Author's note: Back with another one. Honestly I need to stop with them doing it in public places but when the inspiration strikes, just gotta roll with it. Inspired by a post and a talk with someone on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes widened when she felt his hand move from the resting place on her knee and travel up her thigh. Her breath hitched when he palmed her inner thigh, his fingers just barely brushing against her center. Her hand landed on top of his and gently guided his hand back down her thigh to her knee as she leaned to the side to whisper in his ear.

"No, not here."

Her eyes were trained across the table, at her parents, to see if they had noticed anything unusual but they were too busy chatting with another couple that Lorelai knew she should've known from somewhere. And they were discussing Rory so the little hiccup she experienced at Luke's roaming hands wasn't even anywhere near their radar. They were too busy bragging.

She gripped his hand again when he had the nerve to slid his hand back under her dress and come teasingly close to her center once again. She looked to him and saw the cocky gleam in his eyes, almost daring her to tell him to stop again. That she wasn't starting to enjoy this. That she didn't want him to slip his hand in her panties and tease her - bring her over the edge, come around his fingers.

"Luke," she said his name as a warning but didn't move his hand from out under her dress.

They had done this before. He became comfortable with teasing her in public. As did she with him. At restaurants and bars, underneath the table. Sly touches when they were surrounded by people but no one was paying them any attention; fooling around in the back of a darkened theater, teasing in the back of a cab after they had been drinking.

But this was different. Her parents were seated right across from them and they were surrounded by everyone who was anyone from her parent's social circles. They were at a benefit dinner for some charity that she couldn't even remember right now because his hand was on the prowl again and his fingers were brushing up against the lace of the panties.

He leaned in, inconspicuously, as if they were just a couple talking and his hand wasn't underneath her dress and threatening to slip into her panties. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop."

"Don't," she whispered and he was fully prepared to pull his hand out from under and act like nothing happened but she tacked on, "Stop."

He looked at her for confirmation.

"Don't stop," she whispered again.

She wouldn't let him get too far. She would stop him after a few minutes, before he had the chance to make her come around his fingers. The build-up and anticipation would just make it that much better when they finally got home. It always did. The teasing.

She turned in her chair, angling her body so he had better access but still hidden enough that they wouldn't get caught. He started a conversation about the diner with her, talking of early mornings and meetings with delivery guys while she relayed her own schedule of meetings with maintenance men and potential clients for events at the inn. All the while, his fingers skimmed against her panties, using the friction of the lace against her sensitive skin as a stimulant.

She stumbled on her words when he tugged on her panties and slid them through her folds, the fabric creating a marvelous sensation against her swollen lips. As to not draw extra attention to herself, she quickly recovered, bringing the conversation back to the inn and how this was their busy season.

After making sure that no attention was on them, Luke leaned in as close as possible to whisper in her ear. "You're so wet for me, Lorelai."

"Oh God," Lorelai exhaled. She loved when he talked dirty.

He locked her gaze with hers. His eyes let her know that he was fully aware of what he was doing to her. And he had only begun. The corners of his lips twitched up when he slid his hand underneath her panties causing her breath to get caught in her throat.

"You're being very forward tonight," Lorelai pointed out once she got her breath back.

His fingers dipped into her wetness. "And you're enjoying it."

She pulled back so it wouldn't look like they were only whispering to each other. No need to raise any suspicions. She gave a curt nod of her head to let him know that she was definitely enjoying what he was doing to her. Not that he couldn't feel how much she was enjoying his touch.

He ran his finger up and down her slit a few times before he zeroed in on her clit; slowly circling it, once, twice, three times with his finger before dipping his fingers back down and caressing her wet lips. He repeated this a few times, slowly caressing her before focusing on her clit but just for a few seconds before sliding his fingers back through her slit.

The anticipation was about to going to send her over the edge and it was growing harder to hide her arousal from those at the table with them. Luckily her parents were still wrapped up in their own conversation with the couple next to them and hadn't noticed anything amiss. For a moment, she had forgotten they were even there.

She had meant to stop him a few minutes ago because they were playing with fire at this point but she made no efforts to move his hand out from underneath her dress and away from her center. His touch felt too good. It took everything in her not to lean into his touch, to rock her hips against his hand and help get herself off. Especially when he started to tease her opening with his finger.

Lorelai needed to stay quiet and opted to try and sip on her wine. It was when he decided to plunge his finger deep within her that she gulped a little too much of her wine and started to choke and cough on the liquid.

With his finger still inside of her, Luke brought up his other hand and started to rub her back. She kept her eyes on him as he started to move his finger in and out of her while continuing to rub her back and helping her through the coughing fit. With wine splattered on the table, she drew the attention of everyone at the table. Unfortunately.

"Lorelai, what on Earth is wrong with you?" Her mother asked, oblivious to the fact that Luke's hands were the sole reason the tablecloth was now spotted with red wine.

"I'm fine. It must've just went down the wrong way," Lorelai quickly replied. She dabbed at the corners of her mouth with a napkin before pushing away from the table. "If you'll excuse me."

Luke's hand fell away from her and down into her seat as she discreetly adjusted her dress then walked away from the table. He waited a minute. A full minute. He checked the time on his watch. Before he excused himself from the table using the excuse that he needed to check on Lorelai to make sure she was okay.

As he walked down the hallway, away from the ballroom, he was a little worried that maybe he had pushed a little too far. Sure, they had done this before, but they usually made sure they were a little more secluded before any real teasing began. And it never involved being around her parents and their friends in any way.

Luke had just passed by a closet when he was suddenly pulled backwards and into a cramped broom closet. In the dim light, he could make-out Lorelai. Her eyes shining bright with a hint of mischief that was heightened by the smile that was plastered on her face.

She pushed him back against the door and ambushed him with kisses. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and a small moan escaped his lips. As their tongues battled for dominance, she wound his tie around her hand and pulled herself closer to him.

His hands teased the side of her breasts as he slid them down her body and to the hem of her dress. His fingers curled around the fabric, yanking it up and over her ass and settling it on her hips.

Lorelai broke this kiss, panting, and ground herself against the bulge in his dress pants. His teasing had just as much effect on him as it did on her. She moaned when she felt his hands grip her ass while she worked herself against him.

She kissed him again. "You are so bad," she whispered against his lips.

He grinned as he switched their positions and pinned her against the wall. "Happy to be of service."

Her hands made quick work of undoing his belt and pushing his pants and boxers down just far enough that she could wrap her hands around his cock. She watched as his head rolled back for a moment as she started to pump his cock in her hands. She would've loved to get him off this way; she always enjoyed watching him as she brought him pleasure but his teasing had taken it's toll and she needed to feel him inside her.

He snapped back to attention when she pushed her panties to the side and began to rub the head of his cock along her slit.

"Fuck me, Luke."

He gripped her waist, lifting her from the ground so she could wrap her legs around him. As he pinned her between his body and the wall, he plunged his cock deep within her. With one thrust, he was completely buried inside of her. His hands worked on her ass, squeezing and massaging when he started to pump in and out of her.

She was so worked up from all the teasing and working herself against him that seconds in she was digging her nails into his shoulder and calling out his name.

Feeling her clench around his cock, he picked up his already fast pace.

"You're so tight," he mumbled against her lips when she closed her mouth around his again.

This wasn't going to last long and they both knew that. She could already feel herself on edge again as he continued to pound into her. Being pinned between his hard body and the wooden door, the angle was perfect for her clit being stimulated everything he slammed into her.

He called out her name, quieter than she called out his, as they tumbled over the edge together. He continued to hold her up when his strokes slowed down. She rested her forehead against his as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Aftershocks coursed through her body causing her to shiver when he brought his lips down to her skin.

She finally unwound her legs from her waist and placed her feet back on the ground. When she stumbled slightly, he pressed his body against hers to hold her up against the door. As she gained her bearings back, she pushed him back slightly and fixed her dress while he pulled his pants back up.

Lorelai tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress so it didn't look like she was fucked in a broom closet. "Hopefully no one heard any of that."

"Oh God."

Lorelai laughed as the panic of someone possibly hearing them set in on Luke's face. They hadn't been quiet after all. Or she hadn't. Her laughter brought a smile to his face and the panic was erased when she suggested that they didn't have to wait around and find out. They could just sneak out. Not like anyone would miss them anyway.

He loved that plan.

* * *

 **As always, reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Tied Up

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 **So this chapter is a little...different. Features slight bondage. Nothing too extreme. Just a little warning for ya if you're not into that.**

* * *

"You know what's going to happen tonight, right?"

She whimpered, "Yes," when he gently scraped his teeth against the delicate skin of her neck before he soothed the area with his tongue.

"And you trust me?"

Lorelai leaned back against him, reveling in the attention he's paying her neck. "More than anything, Luke."

"Good," Luke smirked. "Now, undress for me."

She obeyed, loosening herself from his grip before she crossed the bedroom floor, adding a little more sway to her hips than usual. She stopped just short of the bed and turned around to face him. Her hands have already made quick work of the zipper on her shirt and she shimmied her hips until the fabric pooled around her heels. Her eyes never wavered from his as her fingers deftly unbuttoned her blouse, starting from the bottom and working her way to the top. Her blouse soon joined her skirt on the floor as does her heels and her bra. When she started to slide her panties down her legs, he stopped her with his voice.

"Get on the bed."

Lorelai obeyed, again, crawling onto the bed and giving Luke an enticing view of her ass clad in the light blue panties that she knows is one of his favorites. She moved slowly, deliberately, across their bed, trying to rile him up even more because she knew that in a few minutes, she'll no longer have control. That's in his hands tonight. Her idea that took a little convincing to have him jump on board. She pushed the pillows to the side and positioned herself with her back against the headboard with her knees bent in front of her and her legs together. When she turned to face him again, he's standing at the edge of the bed, dressed down to his t-shirt and boxers.

As Luke watched her patiently waiting for him to tell her what to do next, he felt his cock begin to stiffen. The fiery look in her eyes while she watched him, the way her hands clenched and unclenched the bed sheets almost desperate to touch something, anything, in anticipation of his next move. He nearly groaned when her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked at her lips. He longed to feel those soft lips around his cock. But tonight, he was making it all about her. He held all control.

"Spread your legs."

Her body quivered with excitement at the sound of his voice and she gave into his command, inching her feet apart until she was on full display for him. Her eyes remained focused on him when he moved from the foot of the bed and climbed in front of her. He moved his hands underneath her thighs and pulled her down so she was lying back on the bed.

He ran the tip of his finger along her panty covered center. Her wetness had already soaked through the flimsy material. "You're turned on by being told what to do," he observed. "Do you want me to touch you?"

She nodded her head feverishly. "Please Luke."

The corners of his mouth tilted up in a cocky smirk and pulled his hand away from her. "Not yet." When she groaned her disapproval, he hovered above her. "Remember, this is what you wanted."

She smiled up at him. "I'll try to be good."

His mouth was on hers in an instant, greedy and wanting, his tongue tangling with hers while he fought to maintain his control over her. His lips moved to her neck, sucking and teasing her most sensitive spots before trailing down her chest. His eyes flickered up to hers when he took her nipple in his mouth and laved his tongue against the hardened bud. When she threaded her hands through his hair and attempted to hold him in place, he pulled back.

"No touching."

She held her hands up to him, surrendering. "Sorry."

"Can't have that happen again," Luke said sternly. "I have something that'll help."

With curious eyes, she watched him when he leaned over and reached into the nightstand on her side of the bed. From it, he produced a set of silk ribbons that she purchased recently in hopes of them working into their sex life, as well as her vibrator that he had used on her more than once.

"Arms above your head."

She followed his order, stretching her arms above her head and purposely arching her back when she noticed his eyes glued to her chest.

Luke dropped the vibrator down on the bed beside her and gripped both of her hands in one of his. Using one of the silk ribbons, he tied her hands together and made sure that the ribbon wasn't cutting into her skin before he made eye contact with her again.

"Now are you going to be good?"

Lorelai nodded, eager to please him. "Yes. I promise."

"Good." He dropped his head to her chest. "Now, where was I?"

There was no need for her to answer that when he began to pepper kisses across her chest, his tongue licking and swirling around the hardened peaks as she let out little mewls of pleasure beneath him. He brought his hands into the action, pinching and then rolling her nipples between his fingers while he continued to lick and kiss every inch of her skin.

"Is this where you wanted me to touch you?" He brought his hand teasingly close to her center, stroking her inner thigh. "Or did you want me to touch you here?"

Between the attention he continued to pay to her chest and the hand that kept skimming her thigh, stopping and retreating as soon as it got close to where she wanted to be touched, she could only eke out a, "Please!"

"Say it Lorelai," he commanded, removing his hands from her and sitting back on his heels. "Tell me what you want."

"Touch me," she whispered. "Please touch me."

He put his hand on her knee. "Here?" She shook her head. "Then where Lorelai? Tell me."

"I need your mouth on me," she admitted, surprised by how breathy her voice sounded, "I need you to touch me."

"I know that, Lorelai. You've said that," Luke reminded her. "Tell me what you want." He began to press kisses along her ankle and made a path up her leg, stopping at the bend in her knee. "You want my mouth here?"

She shook her head and bucked her hips up towards him. "No."

"Tell me," he repeated sternly.

She shuddered under his gaze and felt incredibly exposed. "My clit," she admitted, her tone turning to one of begging. "I need your mouth on my clit, please suck on it."

"As you wish."

If it was possible for her to get any wetter, the tone of his voice and the desire burning in his eyes would certainly do the trick. He was driving her crazy and they were only just beginning. She cried out and dropped her head back when she felt him drag his tongue along the fabric of her panties that clung to her center.

He ran his tongue across the damp fabric, moaning at her taste and just how wet she got for him. She always tasted so delicious and he could never get enough. He moved away from her center, pressing kisses to her inner thighs while his hands pulled her panties away from her skin and slipped them down her long legs. They were carelessly tossed aside before he dove back in, nipping at the sensitive skin of her thighs and making his way back to her center.

Rolling his tongue over her clit, his hands moved underneath her and caressed her ass. He grabbed onto her, pulling her as close as possible while his tongue continued to work on her clit. He separated her folds with his tongue, pushing into her, driving her even higher up. Now would normally be the time she would tighten her hands in his hair, holding him in place, but with her hands tied above her head, there was nothing she could do. The feeling of being completely at his mercy and the way his tongue was caressing her, had her moaning his name.

Hearing his name spill from her lips spurred him on. He pawed at her ass, squeezing her in his hand and using his leverage to bury his face against her as her hips bucked against his mouth. He drove his tongue into her as deep as he could and she let out a strangled moan. He can tell that she's close, he can always tell. Wanting to send her over the edge, he wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking it into his mouth until he felt her body shake and heard her curse his name.

Luke pulled back, for just a moment, before he moved back over her and began to soothe her as she came down from her high. He planted soft kisses along her thighs, trailing them up her body until he reached her lips. Her eyes fluttered open for just a second before he kissed her deeply, forcing them closed again.

"You ready for more?"

Lorelai nodded eagerly, opening her eyes to meet his. "Yes, Luke."

"Good."

He kissed her deeply again before reaching for the vibrator that lay beside them on the bed. As he turned it on the lowest setting, her eyes widened. In the haze of her first orgasm, she completely forgot that he brought out her well-loved toy. Her look of shock quickly faded when he pressed the tip of the vibrator against her nipple. The setting he had it on was pretty weak but pleasure still rolled through her. The low humming of the vibrator mingled with the soft moans he teased out of her, building her up once again.

"Feel good?" He asked.

She answered with a lazy nod of her head. "So good."

She can't help but laugh when he drags the vibrator down her body. The pulsing of the vibrations tickling her when he focuses on certain spots. But then he stopped right at apex of her mound and she bucked her hips, trying to get the buzzing on her clit.

"Have you used this recently?"

She bit her lip then nodded her head. Not that she got the urge to use it that much since they got together – only ever if they brought it out during – but every so often there was an itch that she needed to scratch herself. "Yes."

"Tell me."

"Luke," she whined when he edged the vibrator as close to her center as he could get it without actually holding it where she wanted. She lifted her hips in encouragement.

He placed his hands on her hips and guided them back down to the bed. "Tell me and then I'll give you what you want."

To encourage her, he moved the vibrator over her clit – just long enough for her to groan in relief. But as soon as it began, it's gone and she whined again.

"Tell me," Luke encouraged. "When did you last use this on yourself?"

She answered this time and avoided the urge to buck her hips since she didn't want to risk him taking away the vibrator again. "Couple of weeks ago. You were gone, fishing trip. I missed you."

He guided the vibrator along her slit, avoiding her clit every time. "What did you do with this?"

"I used it on my clit," she told him, hoping he would take the hint. "Held it there, imagining it was you teasing me, using your mouth on me."

"What else," he prods, guiding the vibrator to her opening. "Did you fuck yourself with it?"

"Yes," Lorelai exhaled as the very tip of the vibrator slid into her. "I slid it in, wishing it was you. So deep. But you're always so much deeper."

"God," he moaned when the images of her touching herself on their bed, fantasizing about him formed in his head. He touched himself through his boxers.

She continued her re-telling. "I wanted it to be you fucking me. I called out your name when I came." She ground against the vibrator that was still teasing her. "Please Luke," she begged.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Okay, since you asked nicely."

He, then, slid the buzzing toy deeper inside and was rewarded with a satisfied groan. He held it inside of her for a minute before beginning to pump it in and out, each stroke being met with the gentle rhythm of her hips as they worked in tandem.

She was about to open her mouth and ask for more because while what he was doing felt great, the steady vibrations were only keeping her at bay. She needed him to up the intensity on her favorite toy. She knew the settings well and knew it only needed to be bumped up once to satisfy her right now. Luckily, he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking. Before she even had a chance to ask, she felt the vibrations grow stronger inside of her.

But as soon as she could feel herself nearing that peak again, he tapered off and removed the vibrator from her completely. She waited for him to start stroking it in and out again but he only allowed the vibrator to buzz against her thigh. While it was a stimulating, it was mostly annoying and she was growing incredibly impatient with the game that she had wanted to play.

"You're such a..." Lorelai was about to call him a tease when he easily slid two fingers into her and began to pump them in and out. "Ohhh yes."

He didn't stop his ministrations but asked, "What were you going to say?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Nothing." A moan escaped her when he set a faster pace. "Just more, please. Faster Luke."

He knew that he could question her further on this but he wanted to see her come around his fingers. They had already been at this for a while, evident by the way her body was already coated in a thin sheen of sweat. He wanted to push her over the edge again.

He picked up on the strokes of his fingers, curling them inside of her and hitting her g-spot with every stroke. He delicately drew the vibrator against her skin and it with the first touch of it against her clit, he earned a gasp followed by an arch of her back as she gave into the pleasure he was giving.

She could never make herself feel the way he did with her vibrator. It was always so much more effective in his hands. Her hands stretched against the ribbons that held them together as she writhed underneath his touch. She ground her hips frantically against his hand as she neared that earth-shaking peak again.

Like before, Luke can tell she's close. He loves watching her come undone, especially after he's spent a while building her up. His fingers are still stroking in and out of her, curling exactly in the way he knows that will take her over that edge, while he pressed the vibrator harder against her clit.

She bucked underneath him, moaning out his name over and over again as she hurdled over that proverbial edge. The vibrator is forgotten about and falls onto the bed when she begins to clench rhythmically around his fingers. He stilled the movement of his fingers when he moved above her and began to freckle her face with kisses.

Still in a haze, Lorelai found his lips with hers and kissed him slowly. He responded in kind, kissing her tenderly while his hands worked to undo the knot he made with the ribbons earlier. She doesn't seem to feel when her hands are free so he nudged her arms and she took the hint, wrapping her arms around him as she deepened the kiss.

"That was..." She murmured when she broke the kiss and buried her face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

"I know," he agreed with her unspoken sentiment.

She smiled lazily. "Incredible."

He pulled back from her slightly and rubbed at her arms, worried that she would be sore from being tied up for so long. "You okay?"

She nodded her head. "Better than okay, I'm two incredible orgasms okay."

He chuckled and kissed her again. "Just making sure."

"In fact," she drawled, arching her body into his. "I'm up for a little more."

"You are?"

She nodded again. Her body was already on edge and highly sensitized, she wouldn't need much to set her off now, but she still needed to feel him inside of her. "Tell me how you want me."

He ran his hands down her body. "Turn over."

She grinned and quickly obeyed his latest over, flipping over onto her stomach and easing herself up onto her hands and knees. Her arms were definitely a little sore from being stretched above her head so she leaned down onto her elbows.

Behind her, Luke took his t-shirt off and tossed it to the floor followed by his boxers. His hands ran everywhere over her back, across her shoulder blades and down to her ass. He took his time caressing and squeezing her before slipping his fingers down to her slit.

She leaned her head down on the bed and moaned softly as he teased her opening with his fingers. The teasing only lasted a couple of seconds before she could feel his cock pressing at her entrance. She bit her lip as he thrusted forward and sank deeply into her.

He held himself in her, her warmth encasing him, before he made sure she was okay before he started. "Ready?"

She wiggled her ass back against him. "Fuck me."

That was all he needed to start thrusting into her. His movements were slow and deliberate, taking his sweet time as he filled her completely before pulling all the way out and starting the process again. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her back against him as he thrusted into her. They followed this slow and steady rhythm for a few minutes.

"So good," Lorelai moaned contentedly beneath him.

Luke moaned in agreement with her. "Mhmm."

She let out a little shriek when he gave her a tap on the ass before he started to pick up the pace. She started to work herself back against him, meeting his every thrust with one of her own. Supporting herself on one elbow, one hand made a blind search for the vibrator she could still hear faintly buzzing somewhere in their tangled sheets. She smiled when her fingers curled around the buzzing cylinder and she brought it underneath her body.

Lorelai slid it down her body, stopping briefly to tease her own clit that was too sensitive now for the vibrations, before sliding it through her wet lips and angling the toy so it brushed against his cock with his every stroke.

The vibrations startled him causing him to curl his fingers tighter into her skin and pick up his pace so he was now pounding into her. "Jesus, Lorelai."

"Yes, Luke, right there." Lorelai encouraged. The vibrations that were meant to tease him were starting to get to her too and she knew that she wasn't going to last much longer at all.

His pace felt almost punishing and she dropped the buzzing toy down onto the bed. Her hands pressed into the mattress, bunching up the sheets and pulling them closer as he pounded into her from behind. She moaned loudly, pressing her face against her arms when his thrusts grew a little more reckless. He was very close, that was a sign.

"Come for me, Lorelai," he commanded. He could feel his orgasm starting to course through him and it was only a matter of seconds before he came but he wanted to feel her clench down around him first.

His words were the last little push she needed to bring forth her third orgasm of the night. Her face was pressed down into the mattress, almost muffling her moans as she came around his hard cock. Her tight walls clenching down around him coaxed out his orgasm and he held her tight against him as he spilled his seed into her.

Luke stayed like for a couple of minutes before he eased out of her causing her to let out a whimper at the loss of being filled. He collapsed down onto the bed beside her and she immediately curled into his side. He had to chuckle when she completely wrapped herself around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Someone tired now?"

Lorelai sighed against him. "God, yes."

He smiled then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "You were great tonight."

"We were incredibly hot." She laid in silence against him for a few minutes longer. "And to think you almost nixed the idea of the ribbons when I first bought them. You needed a little convincing."

"After tonight, I'm fully convinced."

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Good to know." She puckered out her lips for a kiss because she was too exhausted to move even that little distance. "Kiss."

He took her head gently in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She snuggled back against his chest. "I love you too."

* * *

 **How'd ya feel about it?**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Love

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 **This one is more fluff. Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr. Set after they first get back together in Season 5.**

 **Thanks for continuing to read!**

* * *

Lorelai enters the apartment holding a pie plate in her hand. With a nudge of her foot, she closes the door behind her and pads across the floor. On the bed, she tucks her legs underneath her and curls up next to Luke, offering him a taste of the pie she's pilfered from the diner. She smiles when he actually eats what she offers and then gathers an even bigger bite for herself as he begins to talk about his day.

All in all, pretty normal occurrences for the diner - sans the Hurricane Emily that whirled in a vortex of Chanel No. 5 and misplaced accusations. Like Kirk latest job venture that involved him working at the diner shadowing Luke and the latest plea from Taylor to get Luke to spruce up the diner once again. And how he forgot that he rescheduled an early delivery so he really didn't have to leave her bed as early as he did - a fact he regretted.

It was mundane. Their talk was bordering on domestic. But it was the mundane things she missed and was more than happy to listen to him share with her. The unwinding at the end of the day, venting and sharing little stories of what happened throughout the day when the other person wasn't around to witness anything. The mundane/everyday things that he looks happy to be able to share with her again. As happy as she feels.

When he wraps up his story that features Taylor being banned from the diner until further notice, she realizes that she must have been staring a little too long because he's asking why she's looking at him in the way that she is.

The grin on her face is broad. She feels it tugging at her cheeks. She gives a little shake of her head as she replies, "Nothing, it's just..."

Lorelai knows exactly what she longs desperately to say - exactly how she's feeling in this moment. Exactly how she's been feeling for quite some time now. She's not sure when it began, a realization washed over her one day but the inkling was there for a while. It became obvious after the fact. But the words that she longs to say won't come. They feel heavy on the tip of her tongue, begging to be said, but she can't bring herself to form the words.

Instead, the smile on her face softens and she says something equally as true. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he confesses with a smile that tugs at her heartstrings. He moves close enough that he can cover her lips with his own. "You have no idea how much."

"Oh, trust me, I have some idea."

He taps the now almost empty pie plate that she still holds. "Admit it, you just missed being a few feet away from pie at all times."

A soft laugh bubbles forth from her lips. "That is one of the perks of dating you. I also missed the coffee."

"I'll make sure to bring some up here for you tomorrow."

"In bed?" She questions hopefully.

He presses a kiss to her flannel-covered shoulder. "In bed," he confirms.

"You're the best," she smiles.

After she drops the pie plate and fork on the nightstand on her side of the bed and stretches out her legs to get a little more comfortable, he reaches out for her. She sidles up to him, laying her head on her shoulder as her hand lays on his chest. A content hum buzzes from her lips as his hand starts to stroke her leg gingerly.

The next thing she feels is him pressing a kiss to her forehead and his warm breath ghosting over her skin. "Are you okay?"

She knows what he's talking about - what they didn't talk about earlier. "It's fine."

"I know that look," Luke tells her.

"It's my mother butting in where she doesn't belong," Lorelai replies. "Again."

"In the diner, earlier, you seemed upset."

With her arms wrapped around his midsection now, she gives him a squeeze. "I'm better now." She nuzzles her head against him. "We can talk about it later. I don't want to right now."

He's going to hold her to that. Keeping things from each other never works out.

She lays against him. He's tenderly stroking his hand across her back and her fingers draw small circles across his abdomen. The only sounds in the room are that of their breathing and the low hum of the television playing that neither one is paying attention too.

She's the first one to break the silence.

"I really did miss you." She tilts her head back to look at him. "This. Us. Everything. I hated being apart."

"I wasn't so fond of it myself."

She leans up enough to kiss him gently. "Let's not do that ever again," she whispers against his lips.

"We won't," he assures her, easing her back onto the mattress while he moves above her.

She realizes that this should be the time that she freaks out over the implications of what he meant and what she meant by never being apart again but instead, she feels..calm. And the words she wants to say still linger on her tongue and she's so sure that she's going to say them but when she opens her mouth, nothing comes out.

Instead she focuses her energies on Luke and how he's now trailing kisses along her collarbone while his fingers deftly unbutton the flannel that she wears. His flannel, of course. Her hands run through his hair, over his shoulders, and along his back while he kisses every inch of skin as it is exposed to him.

He drops a kiss just above her bellybutton. "You look so good in my shirt."

"My shirt is in the bathroom if you want to see how you look in mine."

The sound of his laughter reverberates against her skin causing her to laugh along with him. He looks up at her with the smile that makes her weak in the knees. "You're something else."

"Back at ya, babe."

She slides her hands over his back and pulls him back up to her. The kiss they share is tender and deep and leaves her a little breathless when he finally pulls back and resumes his mission from before.

He peppers her abdomen with kisses - kissing every little freckle and the faded stretchmarks that had learned she was insecure about. His hands skim over her body, dancing along her curves.

She marvels once again at how attentive and tender he can be during their lovemaking. A word that she now realizes she's never thought about with anyone else. But that's what this is.

He manages to get her in nothing but his flannel before she pulls him up to her once more. Her lips are on his in an instant, trying to evoke with actions what she still can't seem to say with words. She slides her hands in between their bodies and pushes at the waistband of his sweatpants. Once she pushes them down just far enough, she takes him in his hand and strokes him slowly.

He moans his approval against her mouth and thrusts into her hand.

Their lips never leave one another as she guides him to her entrance and he pushes forward. Their sighs and moans mingle as he gently eases into her until he's fully sheathed in her warmth. Her right leg curls around his waist and holds him there, deep inside her, for a few seconds.

Luke pulls back, holding onto her leg as he starts to stroke his hard cock in and out of her. His thrusts are smooth and she's moving her hips in tandem with his so he enters her fully every time.

She runs her hands underneath the t-shirt he's still wearing and scrapes her fingernails across the taut muscles. He lets go of her leg long enough to grab the back of his shirt and pull it over his head before tossing it to the side and pulling her body tight against his.

"Don't stop," she encourages, burying her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he whispers, planting kisses on her face wherever he can reach.

His thrusts begin to speed up and she wraps herself completely around him, rocking with the motion of his body. Her nerve endings are on fire with the closeness of their bodies, with every thrust he's hitting all her most sensitive spots. She hears him moaning her name and it's one of the sweetest sounds she's ever heard.

She moans against his heated skin and is unable to stop the roll of her hips into his. "I'm so close, Luke."

He grips her ass in his hands and uses the leverage to speed up his already fast thrusts. "Come for me."

They move with a well-practiced ease so it doesn't take too long before her body is shuddering and she's coming undone around him. He's right behind her, tightening his hold on her as he lazily thrusts into her.

She lets out a hum of satisfaction when he captures her lips with his again. Their kisses are slow and soon they're relaxing back on the bed, stealing kisses every few seconds.

When he tries to lay down next to her on the bed, she holds him to her.

"I'm going to crush you."

"Nuh-uh," she insists, nuzzling her face against his. "Stay."

He presses a kiss to her lips. "I'm not going anywhere."

She smiles at the implication. "Good."

And suddenly, her tongue is loosened and the words that she's felt for some time now but hasn't been able to express are whispered into the air.

"I love you."

And that's the best things that he's ever heard.

"I love you too."

Eventually, Luke eases off of her and onto the bed next to her. There's nothing else that needs to be said tonight. She feels no need to fill the empty silence with anything other than the soft sounds of the kisses that she freckles along his chest as she cuddles up to him.

She's not going to mention that few times she's whispered those three little words in the dark while he's slept or the times it's ran through her brain recently because she's finally said it and meant it with everything she is.

* * *

 **As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	9. Quickie

"Your handyman is here."

At the sound of Michel's monotone voice, Lorelai looked up from the stack of mail in her hands to see Luke striding through the lobby and towards her, with Bert clutched in his hand. A smile blossomed on her face as she dropped the mail and rounded the front desk to meet him, ignoring the eye-roll from Michel when she greeted Luke with a kiss.

"I got your message," Luke said, "Sorry it took so long, there was a rush at the diner."

"No problem, you're here now," Lorelai said breezily, waving off any concern he might have. "The problem is just in my office, I'll show you."

With that, she reached out and took his hand, intertwining their fingers and beginning to lead him back the few feet to her own office. Michel's voice, however, stopped her in her tracks.

"What problem in your office?" he asked nosily.

She was quick on her feet, the excuse rolling off her tongue. "There's a problem with my desk, it's all wobbly."

"No there isn't," Michel retorted. "I was just in there this morning. Your desk was fine."

She narrowed her eyes, darkening her cheery tone slightly. "Did you break my desk Michel?"

When he swore that he didn't and was only in there because she didn't think to give him an office of his own and a man needs his own office, she resumed her task from before and led Luke into her office. Before shutting the door behind them, she called out for Michel to stay out of her office from now on.

Turning back to Luke and into her office, Lorelai silently locked the door while explaining to Luke that the problem was on the left side of the desk, near the front.

"Here?" Luke asked, setting down his toolbox and easing down onto his knees in front of the spot she had vaguely directed him to.

"Yes, right there," Lorelai instructed.

Walking behind where he knelt, she slowly stroked her hand along his back. Dragging her fingers across the rough flannel and up to his neck, along his jaw, cupping his face for a brief moment before settling down in her chair behind the desk and watching him work.

There was no problem and he would figure that out soon enough but she could still toy around with the idea that something needed to be fixed. Truer words that something needed to be handled by a very handyman, and she wasn't talking about her desk.

In her chair, she crossed and uncrossed her legs, her skirt easing up her thighs with the small and meticulously repeated action. "Find anything, yet?"

"Not yet," he replied, not looking up at her. Instead he remained diligently focused on whatever problem she claimed to exist with her desk. He had already tested it out for the so-called wobbliness and didn't see anything wrong.

She toyed with the buttons on her blouse, undoing the first few while crossing and uncrossing her legs once more, spreading them just enough, before replying. "Really? It was wobbly earlier."

"I'm beginning to think…" he stopped as he looked up at her.

First, his eyes trailed up her legs. The long, slender legs that were no longer inhibited by the knee-length skirt she left the house wearing this morning. No. That was bunched up around her thighs. She had a hand resting on her thigh and she was sitting perfectly that so he could tell that she had nothing on underneath her skirt. He was just noticing the buttons undone on her top, catching a glimpse of her bra underneath, when she asked him another question.

"Beginning to think, what?"

Luke knew that look on her face all too well. A calculated mix of lustful and innocence, fully knowing of what her intentions were with the message she left earlier.

"That I wasn't called over here to fix a desk."

"Smart man," Lorelai complimented. "But there is one thing I need you to do."

He played along. "What do you need me to do?"

A smirk tugged at her lips. "Me."

Still on his knees in front of her, he stroked his hands up her legs, starting from her ankles and slowly stopping when he reached her thighs. "Let me get this straight…"

She nodded. "Yes?"

"You called and left me a message, pulled me away from my diner, just so I would come over here and fuck you in your office?"

She bit her lip and nodded her head again. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. What those words were doing to her. How much she loved when he brought out that side of him.

A soft sigh escaped her lips when his hands began to squeeze and knead her thighs. "Yes."

"During the middle of the day?" He asked, pausing to place a kiss on her inner thigh as she spread her legs a little further for him. "When anyone who walks by could hear what you're doing in here?"

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes while he continued his ministrations. Her words were wanton and breathy. "Yes, Luke. I wanted you. I needed a quickie."

He gently kissed her other thigh, closer to her center this time. "You've been thinking about this since you called me." Another kiss. "Wondering when I would show up, coming up with the broken desk excuse if anyone asked."

Another kiss. Closer.

"All this time, thinking about getting fucked in your office, the idea that someone might hear, turning you on, getting you wet." He ran his tongue along her wet slit, barely parting her lips. "My girl is soaking wet."

Her hands gripped the arms of her chair as a barely audible, "Oh yes," fell from her mouth. Him calling her his girl was a weakness and a major turn-on.

He pulled back, hands still on her thighs, still softly kneading and massaging the heated skin. "Tell me what you want Lorelai."

"Fuck me," Lorelai whispered, eyes closed and head leaned back against her chair.

He gave a tight squeeze to her thighs. "Look at me and tell me."

She opened her eyes, rolling her head forward, and leaned down to meet his gaze as a naughty smile crossed her face. "Fuck me."

He grinned while slipping his hands underneath where her skirt bunched up and slowly started to run his fingers along her center. "How?"

She looked over his shoulder to the desk behind him and gave a gentle nod. "Bend me over the desk."

He nodded his head, his fingers still working along her center. The tip of his finger slowly drew circles around her clit. "And you said you needed a quickie?"

She sucked in a breath at his touch. "Yes."

"Mmmm," he moaned, parting her folds and slipping one finger inside her. "You need it hard and fast."

It was a statement not a question but she still nodded her head and rocked her hips against the finger he was pumping in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. "Yes. I need you to fuck me hard and fast."

Without warning, he was up and on his feet. He gripped her hand and pulled her up out of the chair and flush against him. Kissing her soundly, he turned them around and pinned her between his hard body and the desk. His hands were roaming all over, as were hers.

As she dipped her tongue into his mouth, she moaned when he responded in kind. She slid her hands down his chest and to his belt buckle, swiftly unbuckling it and slipping her hand down into the front of his jeans.

He broke the kiss and let out a moan as she wrapped her hand around him. Dipping his head down, he pressed kisses to her skin as he undid the last few buttons of her shirt, kissing along her collarbone and down to her chest.

Lorelai let out soft whimpers as he kissed and nipped at the skin along the swell of her breasts. She wound her hands in his hair, holding him there as he lovingly paid her attention before she pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply. As much as she was loving it, this was supposed to be a quickie.

"Quickie, Luke, remember," she gently reminded him.

He turned her around so her back was now flush against her chest. "I remember," he whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her skin.

He pushed her down, bending her over the desk and knocking a few of the office supplies to the ground in the process. Her laugh at the office supplies clattering to the floor turned into a moan when he slipped a finger into her once again.

Outside the office door, a certain employee, hearing the clatter inside the office decided now would be the best time to take a break. Whatever was going on was none of his business. A sign excusing his absence appeared in his place.

Back inside the office, another rustling and soft clattering was heard as Luke pushed his jeans and boxers to the ground. He stroked himself in his hand a few times before rubbing the head of his cock along her wet folds.

She moaned his name softly and pressed herself back against him.

He knew this was supposed to be a quickie, he agreed to a quickie. A hard and fast quickie, per her request. But the sight of her bent over on her desk, skirt bunched up around her hips and her legs spread revealing just how wet she was for him, was just too much for him to handle. Tasting her once wasn't enough.

Luke fell back on his haunches, caressing his hands over her round ass, and using his thumbs to part her folds. He heard her question what he was doing since they had agreed to a quickie and this wasn't quickie activity but her questioning soon turned into a moan as he took one long lick of her.

He took a few long licks, dragging his tongue through her wet folds slowly, wanting to taste every inch of her. She tasted so sweet, delicious, and he could always tell from tasting her when she really needed to cum. And she needed it hard, and fast, like she said earlier.

He was devouring her, his tongue lashing at every delicious inch of her, switching from slipping between her lips to teasing her clit. And she was responding so well, melting on his tongue and pushing herself back against him, trying to get even more. And he gave her what she wanted, dipping his tongue deeper, stroking her faster, hungrily giving her the best that he could.

This wasn't in her plan for quickie material. When she made the phone call earlier, she wanted it quick and dirty, but he was going for one of his best and longest activities and she was loving it. She was fighting so hard to keep quiet but it was almost impossible when his tongue was doing such unspeakable things to her.

Her fingers curled into the edge of the desk as he continued his marvelous assault, and, then, just as she was about to dive over that precipice, he pulled back and gave her a light smack on the ass. She leaned up on her elbows and glanced over him at her shoulder, catching his eye, she saw him smile.

"We're doing this hard and fast, huh?"

She moaned as he began to rub the head of his cock against her swollen folds. "Mhmm, hard and fast. Don't hold back."

His hands gripped her hips harder as he obliged by her request and quickly set a hard and fast pace, recklessly pounding into her, while she chanted under her breath for him to fuck her harder.

With every pounding thrust, the desk scraped across the floor sending even more odd and ends clattering to the floor. She had her head turned to the side against the desk and he could see that her eyes were screwed shut and she was biting her lip to try and keep quiet.

He swept his arm underneath her, winding it around her waist, and pulling her back against him, while not letting up the punishing pace he had set. He used the leverage on his waist to hold him against her while his free hand gripped her face and turned her towards him. He peppered her face with kisses before she opened her eyes and locked them with his.

The look of pure desire on his face had him picking up the pace until he was pounding into her as fast as he could. His growls were practically animalistic with every thrust and judging by the look on her face it was exactly what she had in mind when she called him earlier. Exactly what she needed.

With the hand he had used to grip her face, he slid it down her body, over her breasts, and down her stomach until he reached her clit. He rubbed her frantically and she showed her approval by writhing against his hand and moaning out his name though she was trying her best to keep quiet.

"Ohhh, fuck, Luke, yes!"

He groaned, pulling her against him tighter, and continuing to pound into her at full force until she started to come apart in his arms. Watching her try and stay quiet as pleasure pulsed through her, had him emptying himself into her just seconds after she came, and they both fell forward back onto the desk.

They were both still for a few moments, the only sounds filling the room were their soft pants as they tried to catch their breath. When she turned her face towards him, they were both smiling and she pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Eventually, Luke pulled back and fell down into her office chair. She stood up and straightened out her skirt and shirt, helping him to get back dressed as well before she settled herself on his lap.

"That's your definition of a quickie, huh?"

He smiled that smile that she absolutely loved. "I couldn't help myself."

"Mmm," she hummed, leaning in to kiss him again. "I love it when you don't hold back from me. And the dirty talk earlier...so good."

His hand lazily stroked her thigh. "You bring it out in me."

"You're damn right I do."

"So, no reason for that phone call?"

She wound her arms around his neck and shrugged her shoulders. "Rough morning dealing with guests, needed something to pound some frustrations away. Or someone."

"Oh God," Luke groaned at her choice of words.

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "It worked, I'm much better now. So much better."

He smiled. "Glad to be of service."

"Speaking of service," she said, turning to look at the mess that they had made in her office. "I need you to do something else for me."

"You want me to clean up your office?"

She grinned, nodding her head. "That would be so helpful. I won't just watch, I'll help too."

"Let me guess, you'll tell me where everything goes?"

She kissed him again. "I knew you weren't a fool."

He patted her thighs until she hopped off of his lap and immediately began spouting instructions as to what went where and why it went there as he gathered everything that had crashed from their ground in the middle of their afternoon tryst.


	10. In The Stacks

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

 **New Year, New Smut. && hopefully the new years means more frequent updates not only to this story but to all my other ones as well.**

 **This one came from a prompt on Tumblr.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Graveyard shift was aptly named. Lorelai much preferred working during the daytime, where there were more guest interactions to be had and there was a general livelihood to the spirit of the inn. The nighttime was too quiet. Almost eerie. But tonight, due to her own negligence, there was no one scheduled. She decided to fill in the role, passing the time with a stack of paperwork and a more careful eye for the next schedule she still needed to create.

There were three things serving as her motivation for this dreaded shift: access to as much freshly brewed coffee as her heart desired, leftover desserts from dinner, and the hope that Luke had caught on to her not so subtle hints when she was leaving home earlier.

It had all started a couple of weeks ago when Michel made a comment on how she looked "quite librarian" with her hair pulled back and a new set of glasses perched on her face. She relayed all the comments to Luke later on at home, asking if he thought she looked like a librarian and whether or not that was a good or bad thing. She knew how Michel meant that comment but Luke wasn't Michel.

Luke admitting that he was attracted to the librarian look led to teasing and little quips on his school days and what exactly he was up to but ultimately delved into a fantasy of knocking boots in the stacks. Not that it was a fantasy that she thought would ever come to fruition, as the only library in town was like everything else and too small for anything to happen without the whole town knowing in under five minutes.

And then she remembered The Dragonfly. There wasn't exactly what most would refer to as a standard library but they did have shelves with an ever-growing (sometimes dwindling) collection of books that guests were encouraged to "check-out" during their stay. Close enough, she thought. And hinted to Luke as she was leaving along with a couple of hints about eyeglasses and special visitors and just how lonely night shift could be when she was mostly by herself.

The idea alone was enough to spur her on and help her get through this shift.

Her head was down and her mind was filled with facts and figures when she first heard someone approaching the front desk.

"Excuse me, can you help me with something?"

Her lips twitched with the beginnings of a smile at the sound of the voice as her eyes took in the flannel and the slightly scruffy nature of a beard starting to appear. She made a show of adjusting her glasses and put on her most helpful face.

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"I'm having a little trouble sleeping. I was thinking about grabbing a book from your library."

"Ah yes, we have a fine selection," Lorelai replied. "Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"That's the thing," Luke said. "I was hoping you could help me with that."

A lecherous smile played on her lips, the sparkle spreading to her eyes. "I'm positive I can help you find something to satisfy your needs."

Rounding the desk, Lorelai added a little sway to her hips as she led him to her so-called library. Her fingers trailed over the spines of the books on the top shelf before she dropped her hand and brushed it against the metal gate of the lower shelves, before she looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Anything intriguing you?"

There's something I'm intrigued by."

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked, turning to face him. The look in his eyes had her burning with anticipation. "Which one?"

He directed her with his eyes to the shelf behind her. "That one there, right behind you."

She turned to face the shelf behind her and reached her hand up. Her fingers were digging into the spine of a book picked at random when she felt him pressing himself into her. She hid her smile, still playing along.

"This one?"

He shook his head, rested his hands on her hips, and leaned into her until his lips brushed against her ear. "Not that one."

He felt her shudder as she took in a deep breath and watched as her fingers slid to the book next to the one she had just asked about. "How about this one?"

"Closer," he whispered, his words ghosting against her heated skin. His hands toyed with the hem of her blouse, beginning to slip under the fabric. "Almost there."

Her fingers stilled against the books and caught his eyes. "What happens when I find you the right one?"

He smiled. "Keep going."

She explored the other books on the shelf, reading him off a few titles and the topics of the book she had read herself as his fingers began to explore her body. Her breath hitched when his fingers dipped into the waistband of her skirt and skimmed the edge of her panties.

"I'm not sure we have any books of this particular nature," Lorelai said, her voice breathy. "Maybe a few romance novels tucked away somewhere. I could find them for you."

He pulled her back tighter against him when she took a step to the side and began to move away. "I found what I was looking for."

"Really?" she asked, giving into the expert way his hands were manipulating her body. "Is this story intriguing?"

"Very intriguing."

His words danced across her skin, making her crave more. He pressed his lips against the curve of her neck, alternating between gently kissing and nipping the skin. His hands delved further into her skirt and underneath her panties where he found her wet and aching for his touch.

She widened her stance. giving him more room, and braced herself up against the bookshelf. They were in no real danger of being caught, her night crew was pretty much just one person, but the thrill of being in public heightened her senses. A soft moan escaped her lips as his fingers began to explore her slick folds.

"I know this story," he confessed, pressing another kiss to her neck. "It has intrigue. Suspense. Excitement. Affection."

Each pause was punctuated with a kiss to neck and up along her jawline until he reached her lips. He captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately before pressing kisses back down along her face until he reached that spot behind her earlobe.

She started to move against his hand, slowly rocking her hips to the rhythm he was setting. "Sounds like an amazing story."

"That it is."

She smiled and ground herself back against him, feeling accomplished when her actions elicited a moan from him. "You'll tell me how the story ends?"

He hummed in agreement. "Tell you. Or show you."

The heel of his hand pressed against her clit as he pushed a finger inside of her, slowly stroking in and out for a few minutes before adding a second finger. His fingers pumped in and out, curling up against her g-spot on every third stroke. He could feel her legs start to shake, waiting for the next time he curled his fingers in just the right spot. With every stroke, he made sure to grind his hand up against her clit.

Her breathing had grown ragged. "Please."

His strokes grew more deliberate and he curled his fingers with every pump of his hand. He stroked his fingers deep inside her, wanting to feel her come undone on his hand. He pumped harder, faster, until he watched her squeeze her eyes shut and her fingers curl into her wooden bookshelf as her climax shook her body.

Lorelai pressed her lips together as she tried to not make too much noise even though Luke was still stroking her through her orgasm. Trying to catch her breath, she leaned against the bookshelf for a moment while Luke continued to please her body. She hummed her approval before turning around to face him.

"Is there more? Because I think I know where this goes from here."

"You do?"

Lorelai nodded her hand. This was her time to use her hands to explore his body. But given their limited time, it was only a matter of time before a random guest made an impromptu visit downstairs, her hands went straight to his belt buckle. While her hands were busy making their way into his jeans, he pulled her into a kiss.

She moaned into the kiss as her slide into his boxers and her fingers wrapped around him. She began to stroke him, feeling him hard and throbbing and all for her. Her strokes were slow and her thumb rubbed over the head of his cock with every stroke. She wanted to taste him, take him in her mouth, but the desire to have him inside of her won out with their time constraint.

He pulled back from the kiss and fought back a moan as he started to pump into her hand. Pushing her back against the bookshelf, he lifted her skirt, pushed her panties to the side, and slowly entered her. His lips moved over hers once again as they both moaned at the intimate connection.

Feeling him pat the side of her thigh, she lifted her leg and hooked it around his waist, pulling him in even deeper. Her glasses had started to slide down her face and she almost laughed as he pushed them back into position but that was met with a particularly hard thrust so she could only moan.

Every thrust jolted her back against the bookshelf and made the books rattle and she knew she would definitely feel this in the morning, but at the moment everything he was doing so expertly to her outweighed all of that. Her hand slid over his ass and pulled him as close as he could possibly get.

"More," she whispered, keeping her eyes locked on his. "Harder."

His fingers dug into her thighs as he moved harder and faster, thrusting into her and giving her exactly what she wanted.

Her hands on his ass are helping to guide his thrusts while she rocks her hips in time with his as they move in a well-practiced and hurried frenzy. The once dead quiet library is now filled with soft pants and moans that they both failed to hold back as they were nearing their peaks.

Luke started to come undone first, his thrusts growing more reckless as he emptied himself inside of her. He groaned loudly when she clenched down around him, throbbing with her own release. He held her in his arms, both of them trying to steady their breathing.

She sighed, feeling the kisses he was peppering over her face. Smiling, she moved her lips to his, kissing him softly. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes before reality set in and had them separating and fixing their clothes as if nothing had just happened.

The couple of books that rested on the floor told a different story.

Lorelai laughed as she bent down and scooped them up before depositing them back on their rightful shelf.

"Think you'll get some sleep now? After you encounter with the hot librarian?" she teased.

"I don't think I'll have any trouble now."

She smiled. "You shouldn't. Though I do wish I was going home with you, instead of being stuck here."

"You don't have much longer."

"True," Lorelai agreed. "And I got the very vivid memory of what we just did to keep me company."

"Things are already looking up."

She kissed him quickly then squeezed his arm. "Okay, old man, now I know I kept you up past your bedtime but now you can head to bed. I'll see you at home later."

"And I'll have breakfast waiting," Luke promised.

"Ah, the perfect man."

* * *

 **As always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
